


Кисло-Сладко

by sige_vic



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это совсем-совсем порнуха. Да, и нецензурная лексика тут имеется в количестве. Мне показалось на этот раз уместным использовать ее в переводе вечных f-words, которые так любят Гарри и Перри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кисло-Сладко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet and Sour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150685) by Jaded Fae. 



Гарри наконец-то разрешили самостоятельно вести наблюдение в некоторых делах – и он всячески старался не облажаться. Вот сегодня Перри будет им гордиться – это точно. Каждое действие было просчитано в уме как минимум дважды, и все фотографии сделаны четко и под правильным углом. Блин, да он сам был собой горд. Такое определенно нужно было отметить.   
«Данкин Донатс» на бульваре Милбар давно стал одной из любимых забегаловок Гарри. Большой кофе (конечно же, легкий и сладкий) и пончик с клубничной глазурью были способны безотказно поднять плохое настроение и поддержать хорошее. Когда Гарри был голодным, он брал сэндвич с ветчиной, а когда ужасно хотел пить или настроение было совсем уж замечательным, к заказу прибавлялась ванильная кулатта*. Сегодня вечером Гарри явно заслужил большую кулатту, два пончика и сэндвич – он же, блин, умудрился все сделать нормально!   
Облюбовав столик в углу, Гарри уселся и тут же отправил в рот приличный кусок пончика. Хлебнув следом кулатты, он откинулся на спинку сиденья, сияя от счастья. Жизнь была охуительно хороша.   
Ну да, с Хармони у него так ничего и не получилось – но теперь, когда он был с Перри, он при всем желании не мог пожалеть об этом хотя бы одну чертову секунду. Потому что с Перри все было ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ.  
Оскорбления Перри растеряли весь свой яд, и Гарри был так счастлив, что теперь спотыкался на лестнице не ежедневно, а через день. На работе тоже все складывалось отлично – и Гарри больше не требовалось подпитывать себя адреналином, таская жвачку из аптек, – у него и так каждый вечер, когда они с Перри отправлялись на слежку, хватало приключений. А в те вечера, когда они оставались дома, дела принимали еще более интересный оборот.   
Перри хватило всего одной (самой первой) ночи, чтобы понять, что он наткнулся на нечто невъебенно горячее. Он обнаружил, что у Гарри есть то, чему завидуют все геи, – он может кончать от одной стимуляции простаты.   
И это сделало секс не просто приятным, но совершенно крышесносным. Перри привязывал Гарри или прижимал его руки к постели, не давая ему дотронуться до члена, – и трахал его, медленно или быстро: членом, пальцами, а иногда использовал розовый вибратор, заставлявший стонать его самого – потому что он знал, как вибрации отдаются в простату Гарри, сводя того с ума от наслаждения.   
Кончая, Гарри превращался в дикое животное – высоко вздымал бедра, откидывал голову и отчаянно пытался вырваться из хватки: наручников, веревки или рук Перри, которые то с силой прижимали к постели бедра, то удерживали над головой руки, оставляя на запястьях синяки.   
Гарри наслаждался каждой секундой.   
И это еще сильнее улучшало настроение от удачной слежки. Он знал, что, когда придет домой, покажет Перри фотографии и расскажет, каких отличных результатов добился, тот так заведется, что его будет уже не остановить. А секс – чем он более дикий, тем отчетливее и ярче ощущения.   
Гарри вытащил из сэндвича кусок сыра и отправил в рот, удовлетворенно вздыхая. Жизнь, мать ее, удалась. От одной мысли о реакции Перри он уже начал возбуждаться – да еще и пончики с сэндвичем были, как всегда, чертовски вкусными. Довольно мурлыча про себя, он снова принялся за еду и как раз дожевывал последний кусок сэндвича, когда какая-то женщина уселась напротив и вручила ему карточку.   
\- Я знаю, многие отказываются верить, что мужчины тоже через это проходят, – и зря. Если вам когда-нибудь понадобится безопасное место, чтобы скрыться от него, можете обратиться сюда, – она указала на карточку, – мы вам поможем. – С этими словами она встала и, мягко коснувшись ладонью его руки, ушла.   
Гарри был совершенно ошарашен. Что за ХРЕНЬ, о чем это она?! Подобрав кусочек сыра, оставшийся на обертке из-под сэндвича, он отправил его в рот и прочитал, что было написано на карточке.  
Сыр вылетел изо рта и приземлился на середину стола.   
«Роуз-хаус: безопасное место для подвергшихся домашнему насилию. Будем рады женщинам и мужчинам. Всегда есть свет в конце туннеля – не теряйте надежды! (323) 555-6771, Лос-Анджелес, Даунтаун, Ханна-корт, 14».  
Гарри тут же опустил взгляд на голые руки. На запястьях красовались синяки и царапины от пальцев Перри и наручников, а выше темнели пятна в форме рук, которые он так хорошо знал.   
\- Вот дерьмо! – сказал он, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Эта женщина подумала, что его избивают! Гарри бы рассмеялся, если бы не серьезность подобного обвинения. Чувство голода резко пропало, и он, выбросив мусор, вышел, прихватив с собой кулатту и оставшийся пончик.   
Гарри был в замешательстве – неужели он действительно выглядит как человек, которого избивают? Очевидно, что да – иначе к нему бы не подошли. Получается, и остальные тоже так о нем думают?   
Войдя в дом, он обнаружил, что Перри сидит на диване и смотрит вечерние новости. Гарри без слов протянул ему фотоаппарат, и Перри принялся просматривать сделанные кадры, улыбаясь с каждым все шире и шире. В конце концов фотоаппарат отлетел в сторону, на подушки, а Гарри обнаружил, что лежит, прижатый к дивану бойфрендом, и шумно выдыхает от поцелуев, которыми тот покрывает его шею.   
\- Перри, подожди!   
\- Не хочу ждать. Хочу сунуть в тебя пальцы – так, чтобы ты закричал, а потом выебать, вбивая в матрас. – Красноречие Перри, когда он начинал возбуждаться, обычно отказывало.   
При мысли о том, как эти пальцы будут двигаться внутри и касаться того самого места, умело толкая его за грань, Гарри издал стон, но тут же отпихнул Перри – сначала нужно поговорить.  
\- Остановись на секунду. Кое-что случилось.   
Перри мгновенно подался назад и внимательно осмотрел Гарри.   
\- Что могло случиться? У тебя по-прежнему девять с половиной пальцев, крови нигде не видно, и если бы у тебя что-то болело, ты бы орал, как резаный. Фотографии получились отличные, и ты вернулся домой совсем не поздно с пончиком из "Данкен Донатса".   
\- Ну, – начал Гарри, – на самом деле ничего такого уж страшного не произошло – можно даже, наверное, над этим посмеяться. Какая-то тетка села напротив меня в «Данкен Донатсе» и протянула мне вот это. – Гарри достал из кармана карточку и дал ее Перри. – А потом, блин, сказала типа: «Если хотите спастись от него и попасть в безопасное место» – и всякую такую хрень, в общем.   
У Перри, который уже прочитал карточку, был убийственный вид.  
\- Люди думают, что я тебя избиваю?! Да что за хуйня?! – Он взглянул на Гарри, который сидел в привычной позе – поджав одну ногу и опустив голову на опирающуюся о спинку дивана руку. – Ты тоже так думаешь?  
Гарри резко дернул головой.  
\- Что?! Нет!   
\- Почему тогда тебя это цепляет?   
\- Даже не знаю... То есть – ну... я что, похож на жертву? Выгляжу слабым?   
Перри со вздохом уронил карточку на кофейный столик.  
\- Значит, ты за свою мужественность переживаешь?  
\- Нет, Перри! Просто... Люди, получается, смотрят на меня и думают: «Этот парень – гребаная подстилка, давайте каждый день выбивать из него дерьмо!» Блин, я ведь даже драться не умею! Значит, я слабак? Я слабак, они это видят – и надирают мне задницу.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Ты можешь научить меня драться, а?   
\- Нет. Ни за что, – отрезал Перри.   
Гарри тут же ощетинился.  
\- Перри, почему?! Научи – я должен знать, как защищаться!   
\- Нет, Гарри, нет! Не буду я, мать твою, учить тебя драться!   
\- Блядь, да почему?!   
У Перри был по-настоящему обескураженный вид.  
\- Гарри, одна из вещей, которые я в тебе люблю, – это твоя… ну, вроде как наивность. Ты не плюшевый, конечно, – в конце концов, ты вор, и ругаешься, как портовая шлюшка… ну, я и сам… ладно, неважно. А еще ты в постели – настоящий зверь, и все это, в общем, твои мужские черты. И все равно у тебя есть это... я не знаю даже, как сказать… такой, блин, налет невинности. Ты много болтаешь, легко можешь заплакать, ты любил одну-единственную девушку хрен знает сколько лет, ты, как маленький, ешь кашу на завтрак, ты открыто проявляешь свои чувства, легко влюбляешься и понятия не имеешь, как драться. Ты бросаешься людям на выручку – и при этом никому не хочешь причинить боль. Я люблю это в тебе.   
Гарри лишился дара речи (что о чем-то да говорило).   
\- Правда?   
\- Нет, я все это только что сочинил. Да правда, правда, мудила! А теперь иди-ка сюда. – Перри притянул Гарри к себе, прижал к спинке дивана и буквально осыпал его лицо поцелуями, от чего тот захихикал. – Просто будешь носить теперь чаще одежду с длинным рукавом. Отличный повод для меня отправиться с тобой по магазинам.  
\- Вот дерьмо… Ладно уж.  
\- Не бойся, я не собираюсь наряжать тебя в пастельные тона.  
\- А можно мне получить подтверждение с печатью и подписью? А то, знаешь... ты в магазинах становишься непредсказуемым – а мне совсем не хочется в итоге носить розовое, потому что я, блин, не девчонка, а розовое...  
Перри заткнул Гарри поцелуем и встал, подняв его на руки.  
\- Перри! – взвизгнул Гарри. – А ну поставь меня на пол!   
\- Если бы ты был девчонкой, ты не оказался бы в моей... в нашей спальне, – поправился Перри. – И нет, не поставлю. Мне нравится носить тебя на руках – привыкай.   
Гарри со вздохом смирился и даже обхватил шею Перри руками. Перри отнес его в спальню, положил на кровать и без промедлений приступил к разоблачению, с бешеной скоростью срывая одежду и впиваясь ногтями в кожу.   
\- Давай уж дадим им настоящий повод почесать языками, – прорычал он, хватая с тумбочки тюбик и размазывая по пальцам содержимое. – Раздвинь для меня ноги, малыш.   
Гарри, успевший с момента начала раздевания вернуться в полную боевую готовность, взялся руками под коленками и широко развел ноги вверх и в стороны, полностью открываясь.  
\- Какая же ты блядь! – Перри окинул его голодным взглядом – расширенные зрачки практически сливались с радужкой. Склонившись, он жадно прижался к губам Гарри, одновременно вводя в него два пальца. Реакция была незамедлительной – Гарри тут же отпустил колени, оперся руками о матрас и, приподнявшись, насадился глубже.  
\- Да, вот так, мать твою, – выдохнул Перри, сгибая пальцы, чтобы дотянуться до простаты. Ответный стон был низким и глубоким; бедра Гарри качнулись, а голова откинулась назад.  
\- Бля, ну попробуй удержи такого под контролем. – Вытащив пальцы (за что тут же был награжден убийственным взглядом), Перри соскочил с кровати и, достав из-под нее ящик, извлек оттуда стандартные полицейские наручники. Взяв их в одну руку и ухватив волосы Гарри другой, он грубо поцеловал партнера, после чего приказал:  
\- Встань на колени, лицом к изголовью.   
Гарри, всхлипнув, прикусил губу Перри и послушно развернулся, поднимая руки на изголовье, чтобы Перри мог их пристегнуть. Перри любил, когда Гарри так себя вел. Он провел рукой по спине любовника и еле сдержал стон, когда тот выгнулся навстречу прикосновению. Ухмыльнувшись, он шлепнул подставленную задницу и, вбирая в себя издаваемые Гарри звуки, снова окунул пальцы в смазку.  
\- Ты хочешь этого, Гарри?  
\- Быстрее, мать твою!  
Еще один шлепок.  
\- Терпение – добродетель, мудила.   
\- Ты говорил, у меня нет добродетелей.   
Перри поправил с широкой усмешкой, отправляя в подставленный зад три пальца:  
\- Есть одна. Ты можешь кончить без прикосновения к члену. Охуительная, мать твою, добродетель. Моя любимая.   
Гарри даже не смог толком ответить, только поежился и выдавил из себя:   
\- Давай же, сильнее!   
Но Перри не собирался идти у него на поводу и начал движения в мучительно медленном темпе. Ему нравилось дразнить Гарри, постепенно доводить до кондиции – от этого оргазм у того был только сильнее и ярче.  
Ну, и как было не насладиться вволю созерцанием этой охуительно потрясной задницы. Гарри был худым и жилистым, но его тело все равно сводило Перри с ума. Стройная талия, грудь с легким намеком на мускулатуру, четко обозначенные мышцы рук – чертовски четко, учитывая то, что Гарри специально не качался. Он ел что хотел – и не набирал ни одного лишнего фунта. Впрочем, возможно, все они откладывались в его заднице – Перри даже был в этом уверен. Она стала для него полной неожиданностью – невероятная задница для такого худышки. В болтающихся джинсах и растянутых трениках ничего не было видно, да и штаны поприличнее (Перри использовал слово «поприличнее» с большой натяжкой) не выдавали в нем обладания столь потрясающей... хм... ценностью.   
Все изменилось, когда Перри взял в свои руки покупку одежды для Гарри. Он понимал, что парень любит ходить в удобных шмотках, но если он собирался работать на Перри, ему была нужна одежда значительно приличнее той, что у него имелась. Так что Перри затащил Гарри в ближайшие Armani и Banana Republic, а потом даже позволил себе заглянуть в Hollister. И обнаружилось, что задница у Гарри – нет, ни в коем случае не толстая, но округлая, крепкая и чертовски соблазнительная. Перри тут же запихнул его в тугие джинсы, а затем, обнаружив стройную талию, завершил ансамбль обтягивающей футболкой. Гарри был из тех, кто в упор не видит очевидную для всех остальных сексуальность, и в новой одежде почувствовал себя неловко, но после вечера восхищенных присвистываний и одобрительных восклицаний от представителей обоих полов он был весь красный от приятного смущения.   
А потом они с Перри наконец начали трахаться, и Перри очень быстро определился с любимой позой – по-собачьи. Смотреть на эту горячую попку – приподнятую и раскрытую для него; на собственный член, скользящий внутрь и наружу, – черт, да он мог кончить от одной мысли об этом.   
Перри до сих пор не мог поверить в свое везение. У Гарри была удивительная способность интуитивно чувствовать, что делать во время секса. Вот и сейчас – пристегнутый наручниками к изголовью кровати, он захлебывался стонами от скольжения внутри трех пальцев Перри и, пригнув пониже голову, высоко поднял свой божественный зад – от открытости этой позы член Перри дернулся в предвкушении. Да, у Гарри, мать его, был прирожденный талант.   
\- Гарри, блядь, твоя задница! – Еще один шлепок – и Перри добавил мизинец, глядя, как ладонь практически целиком исчезает в отверстии любовника. – Двигайся сам, трахай себя. – Гарри подчинился – с низким стоном соскальзывая с пальцев Перри и тут же вновь насаживаясь. Перри надавил на зад Гарри, опуская его ниже – чтобы тому было удобнее двигаться. Гарри медленно качнул бедрами и обернулся через плечо.   
\- Поработай, сучка.  
И Гарри начал работать – самозабвенно опускаться и подниматься на подставленных пальцах, хрипло выдыхая:   
\- Мать твою, Перри, о боже, да!   
Перри с рычанием грубо ухватил Гарри за волосы – он знал, что тот это любит, – и потянул. Гарри дернул бедрами, его член подскакивал при каждом движении, и не прикасаться к нему становилось просто невыносимо. Если бы на Гарри не было наручников, он бы давно начал дрочить себе, – он хотел кончить, причем "вот прямо сейчас, мать твою". Но они играли по другим правилам – и Гарри об этом знал. Знал, что еще пройдет время, прежде чем он кончит, – зато это будет такой охренительный оргазм, что потерпеть до него точно стоит.   
Перри снова начал двигать рукой, встречая Гарри на полдороге и удваивая скорость движений. Почувствовав, что Гарри уже близко, Перри убрал руку и, вновь игнорируя убийственный взгляд (от которого и впрямь становилось не по себе), мгновенно сорвал с себя одежду. Он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы смазать член, – зная, что Гарри любит небольшое жжение. Вдавив голову Гарри в подушку, Перри вошел в него – такого тесного, несмотря на то что всего несколько мгновений назад в нем была практически целая ладонь.   
\- Блядь! Перри, выеби меня!  
Какой же у него грязный – и такой красивый – рот.   
Перри вцепился в волосы Гарри обеими руками и толкнулся почти на всю длину. Используя волосы в качестве вожжей, Перри переместил любовника вперед, слегка придвинулся и дернул назад, благополучно насаживая на член.   
Гарри потерял способность выражаться членораздельно – из слов, которые можно было разобрать, у него остались только "блядь!" и "сильнее!". И чем ближе был оргазм, тем громче они звучали – Перри жалел только о том, что у него нет ближайших соседей: ему бы хотелось, чтобы те услышали, как его бойфренд любит, когда его трахают, – и как классно у Перри это получается.   
Гарри дернулся из наручников, рассадил запястья – и его затопила блаженная боль. Как хорошо! Он еще раз потянул руки и зарычал, напрягая внутренние мышцы, чтобы сжать член Перри. Хватка на его волосах усилилась, и Гарри обернулся, чтобы отметить с удовольствием, что вечно невозмутимый частный детектив в очередной раз, благодаря его стараниям, совершенно утратил над собой контроль.   
Перри двигался в прежнем ритме, каждым толчком задевая простату. Он знал, что Гарри продержится еще несколько секунд, не больше – видел по расширившимся глазам обернувшегося к нему любовника.   
\- Давай, малыш, кончи для меня.   
Он еще раз потянул Гарри за волосы, заново насаживая его на член, – и тот, замерев, с криком кончил. Перри опустил одну руку и подставил ладонь под теплые струи спермы – он всегда любил то, как далеко Гарри ими стрелял.   
Горло Гарри охрипло от отчаянных криков, тело потряхивало, руки все еще сражались с металлической хваткой наручников. Для Перри это было слишком – вцепившись зубами в плечо Гарри, он достиг пика и излился в сладкую тесноту.  
Гарри застонал – он любил чувствовать себя наполненным. Воспарив в облаках, он даже практически не почувствовал, как Перри расстегивает наручники. Зато тепло прижавшегося со спины любовника почувствовал хорошо. Тот даже не побеспокоился о том, чтобы вытереть руки или вытащить обмягший член из задницы бойфренда.   
\- Как твои запястья? – спросил Перри, поднимая правую руку Гарри и прижимаясь губами к красным следам от наручников.   
\- М-м-хм, – откликнулся Гарри, слишком сонный, чтобы даже попытаться открыть рот.  
\- Какой же ты охуительно горячий, Гарри, ты хоть сам представляешь? Пальцем до тебя не дотронулся – а ты...  
\- М-м-м.  
Перри тихо засмеялся.  
\- Засыпаешь на мне?  
\- М-гм, – кивнул Гарри.  
\- Ну ладно, разрешаю – но только сегодня, – пошутил Перри, но Гарри не ответил – он уже спал. Перри придвинулся поближе, поцеловал его в макушку и принялся планировать, как разбудит через пару часов с помощью вибратора. Он собирался удерживать Гарри за плечи – чтобы тот сопротивлялся на пути к очередному крышесносному оргазму. Но сначала – немного поспать.  
\- Гарри, малыш, я люблю тебя. – Перри зевнул и снова поцеловал покрасневшее запястье.   
В сонном ответном мычании Перри успел разобрать: «И я тебя», прежде чем погрузиться вслед за любимым в сон. В ту ночь затея с вибратором так и не осуществилась – но Перри не забыл прихватить его наутро в душ.


End file.
